


The things I don't do - even for love

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jon, Damijon - Freeform, First Time, Jondami, M/M, OTPTober - Day 1: First Time, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Damian, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Damian could safely say without a hint of hesitation that he loved Jonathan Kent deeply, ardently, and with a passion he didn’t even know he had it in himself.That, however, did not mean Damian was willing to wreck his ass for him.[otptober nsfw - day 1: first time]
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	The things I don't do - even for love

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so if you see any errors or something, please tell me

Damian could safely say without a hint of hesitation that he loved Jonathan Kent deeply, ardently, and with a passion he didn’t even know he had it in himself. If Damian’s being honest with himself - which, admittedly, he often wasn’t -, the things he is willing to do for Jon was beyond limitations. If Kent asked him to do unspeakable things, he would. _For him_ because Jon was _his habibi_.

That, however, did not mean Damian was willing to wreck his ass for him.

At this time in their relationship, they’ve already fooled around plenty of times, but never _actually_ went all the way. For more reasons than one.

If Jon asked, Damian would list all the reasons why this was not recommended:

1- It is very difficult for them to get some alone time without having any hero incidents or cases.  
2- The Kent household was out of the question.  
3- Damian does not care how many women he, Alfred, and all his brothers have seen walking out of Father’s bedroom - he _will not_ have his own walk of shame.  
4- Titans Tower, for such a high-tech place, has _really_ thin walls, as Damian unfortunately found out when he and Jon got a little friskier than usual in his room and all the other Titans made a point of telling them, with more details than necessary.

But the major reason was because Jon _really_ wanted to fuck him, and Damian _was not_ into having himself be split apart because of a kryptonian dick. Truly, Damian felt nothing less than huge respect for Lois Lane. The woman got fucked by _Superman_ and _lived_ to give birth to his child. If anything, _she_ is the most powerful being in the whole Earth.

**~*~*~*~**

It was one of those rare moments where the stars aligned perfectly: both their parents were out doing League business, Mrs. Lane was out of the country after a scoop and the Titans were having such a slow day that Red Arrow basically kicked them out saying _there are already too many people in this damn tower, go home._

_Yeah, right._ Damian will let Emiko think he didn’t notice the looks she was giving Wallace across the room. 

Jon then suggested for them to go to his room, in Metropolis, to play some games before patrol. Which, Damian mused, was something cool to do with his boyfriend… _and_ he missed kicking his ass at Cheese Vikings XV.

“You know you cheated that last round!”, Jon shouted in outrage.

“I did nothing of the sort”, Damian calmly replied while looking at the loading screen for the next round, “Don’t be a sore loser, habibi, is not a good look on you.”

Which, of course, only drove Jon even madder. “Screw you, Damian!”

“Alright.”

Then, silence. Damian took the opportunity to get a head start in the game, his eyes focused on the screen while he pretended to not notice the wide eyes Jon was giving him. Ooh, bonus points!

“Uhhh— d-did you just—”, Jon stuttered.

“I mean”, Damian paused the game then, looking pensive at the ceiling. “if you want to?”

Jon didn’t need to think for that one.

He kissed Damian with his usual enthusiasm but with a hint of nervousness, which was to be expected. Damian smirked between kisses while he took Jon’s jaw to hold him still, the game long forgotten. It was always like this with them, Jon was the excited puppy that quickly gets overwhelmed and Damian then takes charge of the situation.

Not that Jon minded.

**~*~*~*~**

Jon desperately tried to take Damian pants off him, his intentions cleaner than Alfred’s kitchen. Sighing, Damian broke the kiss and pushed Jon away.

“S-sorry, did I do something wrong…?”, Jon asked, confused and a little hurt.

That kicked puppy look on his lilac eyes was going to be the death of him.

“No, you didn’t.”, Damian quickly kissed him again. “But I am assuming you are thinking of taking this further, right? Do you even have condoms with you? Or lube?”

The blank look Jon was giving him was all the answer he needed.

“For fuck’s sake… You’re lucky I have some with me, Kent.”

“Um, so… Does that mean we’re… doing it… tonight?”, the hopeful tone on Jon’s voice was almost cute enough to make Damian smile.

Almost.

“Jon, what exactly do you think when you picture us getting intimate?”.

It was kind of funny how red the boy of steel got with just this question.

“I-I- and y-you…”

“Uh-huh”, Damian was not amused. “Jon, do you remember the first time I gave you a blowjob? You almost ripped my head off.”

“It was an accident!”, Jon protested, mortified. “And you promised to never bring that up again!”

“I’m trying to make a point, habibi.”, he softly responded. “It _is_ our first time; mistakes are going to be made. But it is one thing for _me_ to make a mistake— not that that’s ever going to happen— and it’s another entirely different for _you_.”

“You mean…”, Jon sulked, catching on.

“If we’re doing this, _I’m_ going to top.”

The look on Jon’s face was the same of telling him Christmas got cancelled.

“B-but-! Every time I m-masturbated I thought of fucking you, Dami! I can control my strength, c’mon! I want to make you feel good...”

“Ah, but you _are_.”, Damian smiled. But not the usual warm smiles he gives to his boyfriend, no, this smile was the same one he gave to criminals before kicking their asses. “And something tells me _you_ ’re going to feel _real_ good too…”

Damian pushed Jon’s shoulders down onto his bed, still smiling.

“Now… Be a _good boy_ for me and hold your bed frame while I take your clothes off.”

Begrudgingly, Jon complied. If it wasn’t for Damian’s eager look, Jon would say the whole mood was dead. There was simply no way this is going to be as fun as it would be if their roles were reversed.

Satisfied, Damian began pushing Jon’s shirt up. Not… The action Jon would take, but okay? Is he going to— _oh god_.

Smirking, Damian continued licking Jon’s chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue while sliding his hands on Jon’s waist. It was just a guess, of course, but Damian figured even the male chest had some erogenous zones. Getting bolder with Jon’s quiet (and surprised) moans, Damian’s hand slipped _down_ to grope Jon's cock above his pants. Breathing heavily, Jon had the presence of mind to not tore the wood in his hands.

Still playing with his nipples, Damian pushed Jon's pants down along with the underwear. With the pants out of the way, Damian began to descend the kisses to a more interesting area.

"Ah, wait a second", Damian said suddenly, as if he wasn't two seconds away to put his mouth on Jon's cock.

But before Jon could begin to protest, he noticed more urgent questions popping up.

"Why are you taking out a piece of the floor— what the heck"

Acting as if everything was normal, Damian put the floor back in its place, coming back to where Jon was with a small bottle in hand and two wrapped papers.

“Wha— what’s that and why was it _in_ my floor?! And how do I know this _only now?!_ ”

“I figured you wouldn’t have the presence of mind to obtain the proper tools, so I stashed some things here, just in case. There’s some in our rooms back at the Tower too.”, Damian explained unphased. “I didn’t tell you because you would only feel more eager and/or pressured for it.”

“But—”

Damian interrupted while grabbing Jon’s cock, “Do you really want to talk about it _now,_ or do you prefer to get back at the task at hand?”

Jon groaned; his lilac eyes now hooded.

“I asked you a question, Jonathan”, Damian whispered, tightening his grip.

“Just continue, dammit!”, he cried.

“ _Tt_ , that won’t do”, Damian reprimanded oh-so-gently. “ _Answer me”._

He lowered himself to Jon’s cock and teasingly gave it a chaste kiss before letting go.

“Or should I just go home?”

“You’re such an asshole, Damian!”, Jon growled, hard and annoyed.

“True”, he smirked. “but you love me anyway, farmboy.”

Jon couldn’t really argue with that. “P-please, get _on with it!_ ”

“Oh well”, Damian sighed. “since you asked so _nicely_ …”

Damian grabbed Jon’s naked thighs and spread them so he could fit between his legs. His cock stood proud before Damian and with another teasing _“Don’t forget to hold this bed frame, Jonno”,_ Damian began to _work_.

Blowjobs were not something exactly new between them, however, they were so sporadic from one another that each time felt like the first. This time, however, things wouldn’t end after a quickie. Damian was going to take his sweet time, loving to see Superboy at his mercy.

He contorted the shaft with his tongue, relishing the sight of his boyfriend _trembling_ in passion. Jon was trying to be quiet, even knowing they were alone— but years of growing up in the same roof as Superman does that to you, his quiet moans were the exact incentive Damian needed to really try to get a _scream_ out of him.

While he sucked the head, Damian sneakily picked up the bottle of lube and applied directly at Jon’s ass.

“C-cold!”, he complained.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be hot later.”, Damian said while pushing one finger in. “See? You are already hot inside here, habibi…”

“Aah!”, Jon jolted, getting weirded out by the feeling. It wasn’t… bad. But _really_ different. His cock ached but the feeling was subdued due to the invasion in his butt. Was this really going to work out?

His doubt must’ve shown on his face, because not a second later, Damian was back to suck him off. Which was nice, was _great_ actually. Jon moaned a little louder when he felt that finger _curl_ inside him and that… That was something he didn’t know he could _feel_. “Again… Dami, please…”

Figuring this must be a good moment to add a second finger, Damian did just that. His boyfriend hissed in discomfort, so Damian went back to give his wet cock attention. Damian’s left hand was holding Jon’s cock while his mouth sucked the tip, his tongue smearing pre-cum everywhere.

Jon was moaning so loud at this point that Damian mused it was a safe time to scissor his fingers inside him. He studied all he needed to know about the human body before age 10, so he is _damn_ well sure his prostate must be somewhere around—

“Aahh!”

_—here_.

Deciding he had enough of this, Damian opened his jeans and pulled his cock out. It was already hard thanks to the absolute _wrecked_ vision Jon was: legs spread, holding his bed frame above his head for dear life while panting and moaning, adorable cheeks red with beautiful eyes glazed. He stared at him while putting on the condom, not needing any more incentive to get this show on the road.

So, without further ado, Damian threw caution to the window and got inside his boyfriend in one fell swoop.

Apparently, that was too much for Jon. With a loud wail he came, his cum hitting his stomach and thighs.

“Did you just—“

“I-I…”, Jon breathed. “I never came so fast before… wha— stop smiling!”

“You came with just me getting inside you, pfft…”

“Damian, I swear—“

“I must be that good, huh.”

“Get out of my ass!”

He thrusted harder instead. Jon _is_ Superboy, after all. He can handle some hard fucking.

“W-wait! I just c-came! _Ahh!_ ”

“I know, but _I_ didn’t.”

Controlling his body was something Damian was awfully familiar with, considering his upbringing. He could spend hours without cumming a single time, thanks to all his meditation and training, and Jon looked too cute like this: hard nipples red from stimulation along with that fucked up expression on his face. Yeah, maybe he should change things a little. He held Jon’s left leg up and threw it on his shoulder, now getting deeper.

His hand grabbed Jon’s jaw, bringing him closer towards Damian. Jon was having trouble keeping his eyes opened while he gasped with each thrust.

Jon sucked in a short, hard breath when Damian lightly brushed their lips together. He could feel the heat rolling off him, soaking into him, penetrating deep into his muscles. Damian’s scent was everywhere, surrounding him, filling up his lungs. There was nothing else to focus on, just him, only him— Damian’s heartbeat, the shuddering gasps he lets escape between thrusts, the slapping of their hips while he viciously fucked him, as if determined to bring another orgasm out of him just from sheer will and spite.

Jon was so far gone that when he felt his next orgasm coming, he had to use every fiber of his being to not completely crush the bed frame on his hands. When he came, lights danced inside his eyes while drool descended from his open mouth. More cum spurted from his untouched cock, dirtying his stomach, this time hitting the sheets too. He sighed, spent. For someone invulnerable, he felt _exhausted_ —

And then Jon’s eyes flew open when he was abruptly flipped over onto his stomach. Damian’s hands grabbed his hips, yanking him backwards and wrenching his ass up into the air. Before Jon even began to think of what was happening, Damian grunted while shoving hips forward again, thrusting up into Jon with such force that was usually reserved for fighting crime, he saw stars behind his eyes.

It was then Jon realized as he felt a rough hand fondle and pinch his nipple while another took hold of his cock, making a third orgasm fast approach, that Damian had not cum _once_.

He kind of wanted to complain about Damian’s roughness but he was having trouble forming coherent thoughts like _why should he_ _complain_ and _how can I speak anything beyond Dami and an_.

The world turned numb while Jon, for once since his childhood, could hear nothing beyond his bedroom. His chest was getting warm feelings for the man pounding his ass into the mattress, which was a funny thought to have so suddenly in such a moment.

Thinking about this, he lost himself for a second there, because the next thing he noticed was a sticky feeling in his ass followed by a body dismounting on his back.

Jon thinks his boyfriend mumbled something, but he was too far gone to even try to comprehend what it was. “Love ya too”, Jon mumbled back.

Still blissed out, he didn’t hear anything besides their heartbeats until Damian suddenly started shaking him. “Jon! Listen to me, your mother just turned the front door key! Wake up, you stupid alien!”

“Whaa—”

“Goddammit, Jonathan! Listen, there is _no way_ we can play it cool after all that. You still look like you just got your brains fucked out— you’re welcome, by the way—, so _do not_ leave this room until you’re functioning again. Alright? I’m going home now.”

Jon was having trouble trying to stay awake. Also, Damian is so pretty when he is all serious like this, what a cute frown he has…

“Jon. Jon! Habibi, blink twice if you understood a word I said”, Damian commanded, he looked serious, but there was some level of amusement in his eyes… For some reason, that annoyed Jon a little.

“Yea, yea”, Jon slurred. “I gotta take a shower too…”

“Ah, before I forget.”, Damian said, shoving Jon back to bed. For a second, Jon thought his boyfriend lost it and he was going to fuck him again with Lois right next door when—

“I told you it slipped, but you didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”

Oh. When Damian got off from inside Jon, the condom did not follow. Well that… was embarrassing.

“ _First times_ am I right?”, Jon laughed sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR A WORLD WHERE DAMIAN CAN FUCK!!!!!


End file.
